The Child of Poseidon
by freightercharlotte
Summary: Annabeth goes searching for Percy, and gets a little more than she'd bargained for. Takes place during The Lost Hero.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

_ She was standing on a beach, surrounded by an endless ocean. Cold wind wove itself through her hair, making it whip in front of her face as she stared at the vast sea. There was something there, something she wanted more than anything. She began to walk towards the water, stretching out her hand in anticipation. As she reached the shore, she knelt down to brush her fingers against the ocean's waves. But as her fingers neared the surface, the water moved. She reached out again for the water, but it moved as if pushed by an invisible force. She stood up, and walked purposefully towards the sea, but it backed farther and farther away, always just out of reach. And now she was running, sprinting madly across the sand to reach the water. She had to get there, had to find it. She ran harder than she'd ever run before. Just a few more inches—_

_ And then with a roar of sound the water came bursting back at her, knocking the air out of her lungs and spinning her head over heals. She spun around and around, straining to see more than the inky blackness of the ocean. Just when she thought she was going to suffocate under the crushing waves, she saw something white shining in the distance. It was moving closer and closer at top speed, right towards her. She braced herself for the impact, but instead found that she could breath again. Gasping for air, she saw that her head had been encased in a shining bubble. As she watched, the shimmering walls flickered, and she saw the image of a school shining before her. The sign in front said __**Waterbury High, 1877. **__Then a cold, whispering voice spoke in her ear. **"**__The Child of Poseidon, it said__**. **"The Child of Poseidon__." Then the world went dark, and Annabeth woke with a gasp. _

_

* * *

_

**Eh? Eh? Come on, you know you liked it :)**

**New chapter will be posted as soon as I figure out exactly how to get where I'm going. **

**That is all. Until next time!  
**


	2. The Journal

Annabeth left the cabin a few minutes later with her knife, backpack, and several pencils stuck haphazardly into her hair. She walked briskly across the courtyard with a look of deepest concentration on her face. When she reached the Big House she flung open the front door, letting it slam behind her. The two people inside were looking over a small journal when Annabeth came in, and they both gave a start when the door snapped shut.

"Annabeth," Chiron said kindly. "We were just about to come and find you."

"We found something we think you should have," Rachel said, and she held out the journal they'd been looking at. But as Annabeth reached for it, Chiron put up a hand to stop her.

"Now, wait one moment Rachel," he said calmly, and then addressed Annabeth. "My dear, we—" Rachel gave him a cold stare. "Ah, that is to say, I have been thinking. I believe it would be productive if you went on the quest with Jason, Piper and Leo. They've hardly been here a day, and it would be foolish to send them off on their own without guidance."

"But Chiron," Annabeth said, "I have to go look for Percy." Chiron and Rachel glanced at each other momentarily before Rachel continued.

"Annabeth," she said, "I don't agree with Chiron, but think about it. Half the camp's gone to look for him, what else can you do? Besides, you might find him if you go with them." Annabeth shook her head determinedly.

"Rachel, you don't understand. I had a dream." She explained to them about the water, and about the school in the bubble. "The voice said, 'the child of Posieden,'" Annabeth said. "He must be at that school. What else could it mean?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel said, her brow furrowed. "It sounds like him." She looked up at Chiron, who sighed deeply.

"Well Annabeth, I see no reason to prevent you from going. If he is at that school, then it would be a pity not to search for him there. So, if you are sure…" He gave Rachel a small nod, and she held out the journal. Annabeth took it in her hands, and felt her heart race. It was thicker than she'd thought at first glance, much thicker. She could feel tiny shells embedded in the spine, and on the cover there were drawings of waves and ocean creatures. She gazed up at Rachel, bursting with questions.

"Is this…" she said quietly. Rachel gave a sad sort of smile.

"Percy's journal," she said. "I found it when I was looking through his cabin. It's, well…" Rachel struggled for words. "It's _amazing_ Annabeth. He wrote about everything! The sea of monsters, the time he held up the sky, even the Titan war. The way he writes it, well, just so like him. We thought it could be like having him back, you know, just a little bit."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, running her fingers along the cover where Percy's name was written. Then she took a deep breath, and her face became determined.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll find him, I know I—" But suddenly there were screams from outside. Something large and metal was standing in the middle of camp.

"Is that a drakon? Rachel said disbelievingly. The two girls glanced at each other momentarily before sprinting outside, Chiron following close behind.


	3. Rachel's Prophecy

Annabeth watched the dragon burst into the sky, its metal wings glinting in the sun until at last it was out of sight. She sighed, remembering her first quest. It hadn't started out with that much pizzazz, but she missed the days when it'd just been her, Percy and Grover saving the world together.

She was brought out of her reverie by Rachel, who was running towards her with her curly red hair bouncing in the breeze.

"Where did you go?" Annabeth asked as Rachel caught her breath.

"I had to— had to check something," Rachel gasped. "I wanted to see— see if your journey counted as a quest."

"Does it?" Annabeth asked. As an answer, Rachel's eyes began to glow and her entire body stiffened. A rasping voice quite unlike Rachel's issued from her mouth, and her words spun through Annabeth's mind.

_You shall fly on the steed of the one you have lost_

_ Find the child of Poseidon without any cost_

_ But your joy destroyed by a hidden danger_

_ The eyes of a loved one, the face of a stranger _

The light left Rachel's eyes, and Annabeth caught her as she staggered backwards. Rachel's words echoed in her mind, which was whirring with activity. She didn't understand all of the prophecy, but she was quite sure she didn't want her joy destroyed.

"Well," Rachel said breathlessly. "I guess you'd better get Blackjack."

* * *

As Rachel watched Annabeth fly away, she tried to feel hopeful. If Percy really was at that school, if she found him there, they could all stop worrying and focus on the new great prophecy. But as she stood gazing up at the sky, a hunch that'd been building since Annabeth related her dream burst fully formed into her mind, and she gasped.

"Annabeth!" She shouted, but it was too late. Her friend was gone, and Rachel was afraid of what she would find.

* * *

**I know I know, I haven't posted in a while. I hate when that happens. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it is finals week and I'm a little bit busy. I promise to post more soon, but until then, enjoy deciphering the prophecy!**


	4. Things Found

It felt good to be flying above the clouds. Annabeth was thrilled to be doing something to find Percy, instead of just moping about her cabin. Her dream had been the best lead they'd gotten since, well, her last dream. But this was different, Hera wasn't in this one. Annabeth clutched Blackjack's mane tightly, feeling closer to Percy than she had in a long time. As they flew, she carefully took his journal out of her bag and read quietly to herself. At this moment, it was the most precious thing she had ever had. It was like having Percy's voice inside her head, talking to her in that way he did. She missed his joking voice, the way he could make everyone at camp feel safe and happy. The way he made her happy.

She was so wrapped up in the journal that she nearly toppled off of blackjack when he landed in front of the school. It was the same one from her dream, Annabeth was sure of it. She paused for a moment, staring up at the school. Then she shouldered her bag, slipped Percy's journal safely inside, and told Blackjack to go hide somewhere until she came back. She tried not to worry about how she would find him again, but hopefully Percy could call him if she found him. When she found him.

The school was a large brick building with lots of wide windows and columns. It looked very new, and Annabeth read the sign out front.

_Waterbury High, Providing a Safe Secure Learning Envoronment for Children in Need. _

"Well, that's certainly me," Annabeth mumbled. She went to open the main doors.

With a bang, the door flew open, and Annabeth found herself staring right at Percy. She stood there for a moment, frozen with surprise. Then her vision expanded, and she realized she was staring at a girl. She had tan skin and black hair falling to her shoulders, and eyes that Annabeth had stared into a million times before.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to move," the girl said. "I think I just made a drinking fountain explode."

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working on a novel of my own and that's taking a lot of my time. I also apolagize for not uploading, but you might have to get used to waiting until the summer comes and I have more time to write. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. The Unexpected

Annabeth stood rooted to the spot, locking eyes with the girl. Her brain was running a mile a minute, trying madly to comprehend what was going on. She wanted to charge past the girl and find Percy, but those eyes…

"She went that way!" came a voice from inside the school, causing both girls to jump.

"Move!" the girl shouted impatiently, pushing roughly past Annabeth and running across the school's lawn.

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted, as her mind began putting the pieces together, "Stop, please!" As she started running after her there was a rush of wings, and Blackjack landed squarely in front of the stranger. He nickered in alarm, fixing his dark eyes upon her.

"AAHHH!" She screamed and veered to the right, sprinting madly out of the way. She rounded the corner of the school just as a crowd of people burst through the main doors.

"Where did she go?" yelled a haggard looking teacher, surrounded by what looked like an entire hallway of dripping wet students. "Did you see her?" He pointed a finger at Annabeth. Thinking quickly, Annabeth pointed to the left.

"Straight that way sir!" She said, her voice genuinely shaking. "I think she was headed towards town!" The angry group nearly knocked Annabeth over as they pressed forward in the direction she was pointing.

"Sir!" Yelled a boy near the back of the crowd. "There's a horse on the lawn!"

"Not now, Stevens!" The teacher yelled, and they ran out of sight.

Shaking water out of her hair and straightening up, Annabeth found herself alone, with Blackjack. As her mind was finally given a moment to catch up with the world, she felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She buried her face in her hands.

After a moment, she felt something soft brush up against her. Looking up, she saw Blackjack, who nudged her again and nickered. Annabeth smiled at him sadly, wiping her eyes on her already wet shirt and scratching the Pegasus gently behind his ears. She glanced slowly in the direction the girl had run, and then towards the school doors.

"I really hate prophecies," Annabeth mumbled, and she ran after the girl.

* * *

She found her resting behind the school with her back against a tree, and her head in her hands. Annabeth approached the girl slowly,Blackjack trailing a little ways behind. When she was a few feet away, the girl looked up.

"Stay away from me!" She said, "You and your talking bird horse!"

"It's okay," said Annabeth, trying not to look her in the eyes. "I can help you, at least I think I can."

"You're crazy," said the girl, standing up. "You don't even know me." She started to walk away.

"I bet you've been shuffled between schools all your life," Annabeth said, and the girl stopped. "I bet you've been diagnosed with ADHD. I bet you live with one parent, probably—" Annabeth stopped, considering whether or not to act on her hunch. "Probably your mom."

The girl turned to face her, and Annabeth couldn't help but look her in the eyes. They were so blue, so familiar, that she had to look away. It was too much.

"Who are you," the girl said. "Some kind of Sherlock Holmes?"

"No," said Annabeth, "I'm a friend," She held out her hand. "I'm Annabeth."

The girl scrutinized her, but didn't take her hand. She looked like she was making a decision.

"Tell me something," she said. "Can that thing take me to Minneapolis?" She gestured apprehensively towards Blackjack.

"Probably," Annabeth said, letting her hand fall, "But you might have to tell him where to go." Blackjack whinnied in approval.

"You're pretty cocky for something that shouldn't be able to talk," the girl snapped at him. "And why should I trust you?" she said, looking back at Annabeth. "I'm pretty sure my mom told me to stay away from strangers who seem to know everything about me."

Annabeth paused, considering her options. "You can trust me," she said, slowly, "Because I can tell you why you blew up that drinking fountain." As said it, her eyes were drawn to the space above the girl's head, and she felt something catch in her throat. She had guessed it, she had known there could be no other explanation, but it still made her stomach drop. Hovering over the girl's head was a glowing, green trident.

"What are you—" the girl said, but stopped short at the sight of the trident. She stared at it, disbelieving.

"Okay, okay," she said, "I'm Lily, and you and your crazy pony are getting me out of here."

* * *

The two girls flew through the air, with Lily clinging nervously to Annabeth's shoulders.

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm a god?" she said, skeptically.

"Not a god, a demigod." Annabeth explained. "Half god, half human. In your case," she paused slightly. "In your case, you're the daughter of Poseidon."

"Poseidon?" Lily said. "That's a Greek god."

"Exactly."

"Like a fictional god. From forever ago."

"Not quite," Annabeth explained. "The gods are real, completely real. They're still doing what they did back in Grecian times, mostly fighting and having children."

"So what does that make you?" Lily said. "The daughter of Triton?"

"No," Annabeth said, "Athena."

"Athena, sure." Said Lily. "That's the wise goddess right? So you're like the wise girl."

Annabeth flinched, and didn't respond. The two flew in silence for a while, watching the landscape rushing by beneath them.

"What's that?" Lily asked. Annabeth quickly drew her hand out of her bag, where she had begun to pull out a book covered in seashells.

"Nothing," she said. " A journal."

"Kinda hard to write when you're on a flying horse, don't you think?"

"He's a Pegasus, and it's not mine," Annabeth said. "The journal, I mean. Well, and the Pegasus."

"You jacked somebody's horse, and their diary?" Lily smirked. "Wow, that's pretty cold."

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" Annabeth said, sharply.

"Okay, sorry." Lily mumbled. "I just—"

"Stop!" Annabeth said, pulling hard on Blackjack's mane. He whinnied in surprise, slowing to a halt and flying in place. The two girls were still, and Lily gripped Annabeth's shoulders tighter.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, but Annabeth didn't reply. She was listening carefully, scanning the skies.

"I'm not sure," she said finally, "I just—"

"With an almighty crack, lightening struck just in front of them. The two girls cried out, and Blackjack went crazy. He started flying haphazardly around the sky, as lightening struck again.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM TO LAND!" Annabeth yelled over the noise of the wind and the storm.

"LAND, YOU STUPID UNICORN, LAND!" Lily screamed, nearly strangling Annabeth as she gripped her even more tightly.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN CLOSE," Annabeth yelled, as Blackjack flipped over and plummeted to the ground.


End file.
